Of All The Nights
by Rena Redhead
Summary: Mokuba has convinced his brother Seto to actually sleep for the night. But what horrors will occur when Joey Wheeler comes over to Kaiba Mansion, along with the entire population of Domino High?


**Disclaimer:** As if. Look, the only way I'd ever own them is if Elvis came back to life to sing in Las Vegas. And no, sadly, impersonators don't count. So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anyone else in this story. No songs or bands, nothing. Figures... I don't get anything. ;-D

**Author's Note:** Well, well, well, another Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic from me. I can't say this surprises me, considering my entire Saturday was laid back writing time. I've been busy for the last three weeks. So to have an entire day of doing nothing but sitting on the couch writing with my dog's head on my lap, well, it's a miracle to say the least. But anyway, have you ever had one of those nights where everything goes wrong? Well, that's what you have here. This little story's written in good humor and I hope you'll enjoy it. So I'll be quiet and let you read it now: "Of All The Nights..."!

-Y-

**Of All The Nights...**

"Mokuba! I'm perfectly fine!" Seto yelled as his younger brother pulled him out of his home office and down the hallway.

"No.. ugh, you're... gr, not!" Mokuba told him as he struggled to drag Seto towards the elder's room, "You haven't, gah, slept... ah, in three days!"

It was true. Seto had been working three days straight, plus going to school. And at the moment, he was having a hard enough time trying not to fall over. Whenever he got himself free of Mokuba's grip, Mokuba would somehow manage to cling onto him again, usually by the leg or by charging head long into his brother's back. It didn't help that Seto was slightly dizzy from having to make such an effort against his brother.

"You're going... Seto! You're going to get some sleep!" Mokuba yelled, finally pushing Seto into his own room.

Seto spun around and reached for the door, when Mokuba stuck out his leg and tripped him. Seto fell head long to the ground and as he shook his head, Mokuba ran to the door and locked it. As Seto got up, Mokuba stuck the key in his mouth and clamped it under his tongue, determined not to give in. Seto glared at him harshly before swiftly going over to get a hold of Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I need to finish those files!" Seto told him as this time, Mokuba was the one struggling to get free.

He kept his mouth shut as Seto attempted to force the kid to open his mouth, shaking his head back and forth before finally elbowing Seto in the gut and racing across the room.

"No chance, Seto, you're going to get some sleep," Mokuba said finally.

Seto was still clutching his stomach when Mokuba threw over a night shirt and pants to his brother, remaining stubborn about the situation. Seto held the clothing in his hands and looked at Mokuba. He wasn't getting out of this, was he? Seto's glare softened and he sighed as he got ready for bed. Mokuba smiled and leaned against the wall.

As he finished, Mokuba nodded over to the much unused bed and Seto walked over and pulled back the sheets. Once he was in bed, he heard a knock on the door. Who could... Mokuba ran over and took the key out of his mouth to unlock the door. Isono came in with a glass of milk on a tray.

"Isono?" Seto asked, surprised at the butler's presence, "What are you...?"

"Thanks, Isono," Mokuba said, grabbing the milk off the tray and running back over to Seto.

Isono left and Mokuba held out the glass to his brother, "Go on."

Seto looked at Mokuba, to the glass and to Mokuba again, and almost bitterly stated, "You planned this."

"Well, duh," Mokuba said, giving the glass another shove towards Seto.

Seto took the glass, which was warm to the touch, as Mokuba continued, "You're getting a good night's rest for once. I don't want you getting up for anything till nine in the morning."

Mokuba smirked as he saw Seto pout at the statement, "It's not like I'm going to sleep that long, Mokuba, you know I'm a light sleeper."

"Which is why I'll stay up all night making sure that you don't hear a sound," Mokuba told him.

Seto finished the glass of milk and laid back in his bed. Mokuba smiled and gave Seto a hug. He ran over to the door, but looked back at Seto.

"Thanks Nii-sama, and don't worry, even if that sleeping pill doesn't work, I'll make sure that you don't wake up for anything," Mokuba said as he closed the door behind him.

"What?" Seto asked, panicked, but it was too late as Mokuba was already out of the room and out of the way of Seto's reaction.

Seto rolled his eyes as he rested his head. Well, if this made the kid happy... Fine. He closed his eyes, already beginning to feel the sleeping pill take effect. Mokuba ran down the hallway, locking the ends of it before exiting the corridor himself and making his way down the long staircase towards the front room. He didn't feel that bad about slipping the pill to his brother in the milk. Or well, he did, but it was the only way to make sure that Seto slept through the night. He just hoped Seto wouldn't be mad at Isono.

Mokuba grabbed a comic book before jumping on the couch in the lounge and sifting through it's contents. He read through comic after comic for a while, until the doorbell rang and literally scared him half to death. The ringing kept coming, too. Seething in anger at whoever was at the door, Mokuba ran over to open the door to shut them up. Immediately, he was not impressed and rather horrified.

"Mokuba! My main man! What's up?" Joey yelled, "Where's that jerk of a brother of yours?"

"Joey..." Yugi said from behind.

"Nice digs you got here," Joey said, letting himself in and pushing past Mokuba, "So seriously, where's Kaiba?"

Mokuba resisted the urge to just about pummel Joey, "Shh!! Seto's trying to sleep."

"Wha? But he's suppose to tutor me tonight!" Joey half yelled, making Mokuba squint.

"Why would he tutor you?" Mokuba asked, angrily.

"Heh, 'cause I'm failing at math and our teacher said to make up all of his absenses he'd have to. So where should I put my stuff at?" Joey told him.

"Well, he didn't have it in his planner, so I'm assuming he wasn't planning on tutoring you tonight. Now can you please leave?" Mokuba asked.

"Come on, Joey, Mokuba doesn't..." Yugi started.

"Oh come on, that guy's not going to sleep for very long," Joey commented.

"Not if I can help it," Mokuba muttered, "Now go!"

"Hey, wait a minute little man. I got a big test tomorrow and there's no way Kaiba's getting out of this," Joey told him, walking into the lounge area.

"Wheeler..." Mokuba began, but was interrupted.

"Mokuba, we're sorry. Why, why doesn't Joey just wait and if Kaiba doesn't get up in two hours or so, he'll leave?" Yugi asked, but seeing Mokuba's questionable expression added, "And we'll be really quiet."

Mokuba bit his lip and thought it over. He could just call over Isono and have him throw them out, but at the same time, knowing Joey, there was no way that Seto would be able to sleep as Joey would probably just end up yelling loudly about what a jerk Seto was. He looked at Yugi, but finally gave in.

"Fine, two hours, you can stay in here," Mokuba said, picking up the comics and leaving the area.

"Hey, while you're up, can you get me some nachos?" Joey asked over his shoulder.

Mokuba turned around, baffled at how easy Joey could make himself at home and then went off to his room. Dropping off his books, he sneaked over to the closed off hallway. He opened the door and crept towards Seto's door, hoping that he hadn't heard Joey at all. He turned off the lights and slowly twisted the door knob. As his eyes adjusted, to his relief he saw Seto sound asleep. Mokuba released a long sigh and shut the door again, leaving the hallway to go back to the main lounge.

Jumping down the steps two at a time, about three fourths of the way down, he heard Yugi talking to Joey, "Joey, I seriously don't think it's such a great idea to..."

"Oh come on Yug, you're here, why not Tristan and Tea?" Joey asked.

Mokuba's eyes widened. No. Absolutely not. That wasn't... "Wheeler."

"Yeah, yeah, come on down, no, it's fine. Hey, bring some Pepsi, too," Joey said as he turned to face Mokuba who had just entered the room, "Hey kid, look, Tristan and Tea are coming over in like fifteen minutes, that cool?"

"No," Mokuba said, "Actually, it's not."

"Oh come on, Mokuba, it's not going to hurt anything," Joey said, placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

Mokuba shrugged it off, "Look, Joey, I might have a higher opinion of you than my brother does, but right now you're coming dangerously close to it dropping beneath Seto's opinion."

"Mokuba, you need to chill out more," Joey said, grabbing the kid in a headlock, "You're becoming way too much like your brother."

"Get! Off! Me!" Mokuba told him as he struggled out of Joey's grip.

He spun around to face Yugi. He glared at him, but found he was angrier at Joey for being the instigator of this mess. After all, Yugi and Joey might have been friends, but it wasn't like Yugi could control Joey when he got off on one of his crazy ideas. Which, Mokuba had to admit, he'd seen one too many of that often eventually lead to some sort of scheme. And that's what worried him.

"Fine. Tristan and Tea. No one else, got it?" Mokuba told him.

"Yeah, yeah, you go back to reading your kid's book or whatever," Joey said.

Mokuba turned away, but not before muttering, "Not like you would know how to read it, mutt."

He didn't think Joey actually heard him, but just saying it made him feel slightly better. Mokuba went up to his room and started reading again. The one thing he did like about this was that he didn't have to deal with Yugi's gang at all. He just had to wait it out two hours or so and then kick them out the door. Mokuba laughed, maybe he should wake Seto up, considering his brother would probably greatly enjoy that. He soon heard the doorbell ring and, assuming it was just Tea and Tristan, didn't bother getting the door since he figured Joey would.

After a while, Mokuba yawned and realized that he hadn't had anything for dinner yet. That's when he smelled something... warm... and Italian...? Pizza! Isono must have been making... The door bell rang and Mokuba looked directly out the window. Instantly, Mokuba dashed out of his room and down to the main hall, where Tristan and Joey were grabbing Pizza boxes from the delivery boy.

"Yo!" Joey yelled, "Mokuba, you think you can cover this? I'm a bit short."

"Why did you order more than you can pay for?" Mokuba asked, incredulously, "Or no, scratch that, Wheeler. Why did you order pizza at all? You're here to study."

"Man, you haven't studied like I have," Joey said.

"That would explain your GPA," Mokuba remarked.

"Come on, Mokuba, lend us a hand," Tristan argued, "After all that Yugi's done for your bro and you."

Mokuba glared at the two in front of him, but decided that he was too tired to argue. Pulling a fifty from his pocket, Mokuba payed for the pizza and shut the door. Joey and Tristan went back into the lounge and began handing out pizza. Well, at least it'll keep them happy for a while. Mokuba went back to his room, figuring that if Joey bugged him one more time, he'd just kick him out. And as long as they didn't make too much noise he'd be fine with it. Turning on the TV, Mokuba muted the volume and began playing on his PS3 Combat Racing. He'd just unlocked some new wheels when he heard an urgent knock on his door. Isono stood there, looking panicked.

"Isono, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Sir, I tried to stop him, but I couldn't..." Isono began, but that's when Mokuba heard music going on in the background.

Pushing Isono out of the way, Mokuba ran to the front hall to find the lights off and somehow, a disco ball was flashing lights from the ceiling. People were coming in by the dozens and worst yet, they were all talking loudly to compensate for their lack of ability to hear over the music. Mokuba almost wanted to cry. It had been such a perfect ploy. A perfect plan... And that's when anger, in only the way an eleven year old could conceive it, erupted in his mind.

"Wheeler," He muttered, "You're a dead man."

Pushing through the mob, Mokuba found it extremely hard to find Joey as 5ive played 'Slam Dunk Da Funk'. But it didn't register much, considering Mokuba had only one thing in mind: Call the cops on Wheeler and prosecute him on whatever charges he and Seto could. Seto would be... Mokuba felt his stomach drop. Seto would kill him for this. That was it. Mokuba pushed further towards the front, annoyed at his lack of any real height. Finally, he found Joey at the front.

"Joey," He said, "What are you doing??"

"WHAT?!" Joey yelled back, "YEAH MAN, JUST SET UP OVER THERE!!"

Mokuba looked past Joey and saw a DJ coming in and a crew with lights already searching for electric jacks.

"Get these people out of here," Mokuba said.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, MOKUBA MAN!! Joey said.

Mokuba felt himself growl and kicked Joey in the knee, "OWW!!"

As Joey leaned down to rub his knee, Mokuba grabbed him by the shirt and yelled in his face, "YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!"

"CHILL MAN!!" Joey told him, "PARTY'S JUST GETTING STARTED!!"

Mokuba released Joey. It was clear that he'd have to deal with this himself since Joey obviously had no concept of respecting other's property. That's when Mokuba realized that he had to yell over the music, which somehow had switched to N'Sync playing 'Bye Bye Bye'. If only the party goers would listen to the lyrics, he thought. Mokuba ran past people, not caring if he pushed them over or not. He ran up the staircase, stepping past people who were dancing or to his disgust, making out, towards Seto's room.

Thankfully, Seto's room was on the far end of the mansion and the doors were still closed. Mokuba began to tip toe as he opened the door and closed it behind him. He could still faintly hear the music, which he could have sworn had gotten louder in the amount of time that he had been gone from the front. But at least it was soft on this end of mansion. Mokuba opened the door to Seto's room and saw his brother was still fast asleep. In his head, he secretly sighed a breath of relief that he had given Seto those sleeping pills, otherwise, Seto would be up by now and would have been on trial for murdering Joey and beating his younger brother to a pulp. Alright, maybe not beating him, but scaring the living daylights out of him, definitely.

Mokuba shut the door again and proceeded back to the main room. Meanwhile, Yugi sat on a couch in the main room, hunched over, feeling guilty for all of this. Because why wouldn't he? It had been he who had persuaded Mokuba to let Joey and him stay here. He should help Mokuba out now, however he could. He should...

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to see Yami floating beside him, "Pharaoh?"

"What's the matter?" Yami asked, "Why aren't you dancing?"

Yugi looked at Yami surprised, "Yami, this is all my fault. Mokuba's probably panicked right now and I didn't stop Joey from doing this at all."

Yami looked around and then back at Yugi, "So... what's the issue?"

"Huh? I just told you the issue," Yugi said, confused.

"Yugi, there's a party in Kaiba Mansion. There's tons of chicks that dig you here and when it's all done, it's Kaiba who's going to have to deal with it," Yami said.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi yelled, "I thought you'd get it!"

Yami shrugged and replied, "Listen, Yugi, you need to get out more. Doesn't this happen all the time in High School?"

"Supposedly," Yugi answered.

"So lighten up. Tristan and Joey are over there dancing. Join 'em," Yami said.

"But Yami..." Yugi started.

"Hey Yugi," Yugi and Yami turned to see Tea standing beside them, "Do you want to dance?"

Yugi sat frozen in place when Yami took control, "Sure, Tea."

Tea smiled and Yami got up to follow her. Yugi appeared to be floating in front of Yami, "Yami! What's the big deal?"

"You'll thank me for this later," Yami said, starting to dance with Tea to 'Please Don't Stop The Music'.

Yugi shook his head in worry. This wasn't going to turn out well, he could tell. The two began to dance, shaking like the rest of the crowd, jumping at the chorus, the mansion rumbling. Mokuba got back to the main room and began shove his way to the door again. and towards the side room nearby. He had to turn on security and shut... that's when it hit him, he couldn't shut the party goers in, otherwise the alarm would go off and Seto would surely wake up. Mokuba seethed and turned back to the door. He'd just have to push them all out one at a time.

At the front, Mokuba went outside and shut the door, locking it for the moment and yelled that the party was lame and was ending anyways. That ended the possibility of anyone else coming in for now. Now he just had to get everyone out. Great. Unlocking the door and running in, Mokuba tapped a guy on the shoulder.

"You, you gotta leave!" He yelled. The guy pushed him away, not paying any attention to him.

Getting past the fact that that was extremely rude, Mokuba went to someone else only to get the same reaction. Pouting slightly, Mokuba tried a third time only to get rejected. That's when he got tapped on the shoulder by a girl.

"Um, excuse me?!" She yelled, "You know where the bathroom is?"

Mokuba sighed, "To the left."

"Thanks!" She said, running over to the direction he had indicated.

Mokuba sat down and watched the crowd. There was only so much he could do. 'Holla' was playing now and it was only now that they began listening to this. A mosh pit had formed and Mokuba felt the floor shake beneath him. It made him feel sick. That's when he was tapped on the shoulder again.

"What?" He asked, only to find the same girl again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said, "I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh," Mokuba said, "Sorry, I'm just having a bad day. I've gotta get these people to leave."

The girl thought for a moment, "Why don't you pay them?"

"Huh?" Mokuba asked.

"You know, boys will do anything for cash," The girl said, "And more than likely, their date or group will go with them."

Mokuba felt like he could kiss her, who ever she was. But instead he ran back up to his room, rummaging around for his wallet and his bank vault. Five thousand. Wow, Seto did give him a huge allowance. Mokuba ran back down to find a circle was now in the middle of the room and he could see people dancing to 'Break The Ice'. To his surprise and almost horror, when he got to the edge, he saw Muto break dancing in the middle, followed soon by Wheeler and Tristan. And the marks they were leaving on the floor...!

Mokuba ran in to push them out, when somehow he ended up on the shoulders of the taller of the three, "Put me down!"

Joey and Tristan did as he said and the circle dispersed, "Man, fine party you've got here!"

"It's not MY party Tristan!" Mokuba yelled, wondering how he was going to keep them busy, "And what are you doing, Muto?!"

Yami sneered, "You think I'm gonna pass up a chance to dance like this? You're crazy, kid."

Mokuba noticed that Yugi seemed to have grown a foot and his hair was standing even farther out on ends. Great. That spirit thingy was controlling Muto right now. Great, just great.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Well do something other than scuff up the floor!"

He left the three who looked at each other questioning what they could possibly do as Mokuba left them. Within half and hour, Mokuba had spent all five thousand bucks and there was still a good number of people in the mansion. But at least more than half of them were gone. He looked around, suddenly realizing that Tea was alone... or no, wait, Mai was with her. Wait, how did Mai... Mokuba wasn't about to question it.

What worried him was where the mutt and the two other brainless geniuses had run off to. Mokuba ran up to the balcony overlooking the area. Still he couldn't find them. He figured he should probably check up on Seto first though, considering it was about three in the morning and he wasn't sure how long the effects of the pill would last.

Running down the hall as the words to 'White and Nerdy' faded, Mokuba was terror stricken when he saw the door to the hallway which Seto's room was open. Tip toeing as fast as he could, Mokuba saw Seto's door open, too. Had Seto woken up already? No, the light to his room was off... Mokuba peeked in only to find Joey, Tristan, and Yugi inside, taunting his brother, daring him to wake up. Mokuba's mouth dropped as Joey caught site of him.

"Mokuba, your brother sleeps through anything," He whispered, "Check this out. Go on, Yami."

Yami smiled and pulled out the three Egyptian God Cards and began waving them in front of Seto's face, "Kaiba, lookie here. The three God Cards that have always been your downfall and they're yours for the taking if you just wake up."

Seto didn't move, save to breath and then Yami smiled and took the cards back while Joey and Tristan snorted in laughter, "Nope? Too bad, Kaiba! This is going in the record book. Hey Tristan, go put on Kaiba's trenchcoat."

Joey continued to laugh and then looked back at Mokuba who stood frozen, horrified at what was going on and continued, "Oh, check this one."

Joey straightened up and spoke in a normal voice, "I'm Seto Kaiba. I run a huge company and yet I still keep getting my butt kicked at Duel Monsters all because Muto happens to have Kuriboh."

While Mokuba didn't find that funny in the least bit, Yugi and Tristan started laughing into hysterics. Joey was about to continue when Mokuba grabbed him again by the shirt and began pulling him out of the room. Tristan and Yugi followed, still in snickers and Mokuba shut the door. Slamming a foot down on Joey's foot, Mokuba growled.

"You've got three seconds to get out of here, Wheeler," Mokuba told him, "And you, Taylor, leave the coat or die."

Joey held his foot and sneered, "Geez, Kaiba, if you wanted the party to end so bad, you could have just shut down the power."

Mokuba's mouth dropped for a second time. The three boys walked off, dropping the coat in the hall, and left Mokuba alone in the hallway. Cut the power? Cut the power? CUT THE POWER?! He'd just spent five thousand bucks when all he needed to do was cut the power? Mokuba slapped a hand to his face and ran off to find Isono, but not before locking the doors to Seto's room from the outside. Isono was in the kitchen, looking just as tired as Mokuba. Three in the morning and with this noise? Mokuba didn't blame him.

"Isono, I need you to cut the power till I tell you," Mokuba said.

"What are you planning on doing?" Isono asked.

"Taking away the party's reason for being," Mokuba said in a surprisingly evil manner, that shocked Isono.

"Yes, Master Kaiba," He said, running off to find the power box.

Mokuba ran back to the main room once again and climbed to the center of the stairs. He watched as people danced and yelled and ate and talked, waiting for Isono to kill the power. He only had to wait a minute. In seconds, everything began to shut down, turn off or stop in its tracks. A couple girls screamed and that's when Mokuba took his stand.

"Alright, it's three in the morning! Party's over! Move out!" He yelled.

People moaned but moved towards the door. Mokuba saw Joey glaring back at him with Mai by his side. Well, too bad, Wheeler. You were asking for this. Mokuba happily watched as most everyone left.

"And don't think we wouldn't kick you out later!" Mokuba told them, shutting the door once the last person left.

The power kicked back in and moments later, Isono returned, "That was long enough, sir?"

"Yeah, thanks, Isono," Mokuba told him, "Let's just search the house to make sure there's no one left and then we can clean up. I'll take the left wing, you the right?"

Isono nodded and they split up. This is when Mokuba realized just how large Kaiba mansion was. It took him a good hour to search through every room. So of course, it was nearly five by the time that Mokuba and Isono both reached the front room again. With no sleep and little rest, they both collapsed on the front steps.

"Hey," Mokuba said.

"Hey," Isono said, panting.

"So... why don't... we take a break..." Mokuba said, out of breath, "Clean up... later..."

"Sounds good... to me..." Isono replied.

Mokuba leaned against the banister in exhaustion, falling into a light sleep right then and there while Isono went to the couch in the lounge after brushing off potato chips... where had they gotten chips...? Neither of them were aware of anything else until a door opened to Mokuba's right. Seto yawned and stretched, his eyes still closed.

"Mokuba?" He asked, letting out a breath, "I've gotta hand it to you... that was one of the best nights' sleep I've ever... had...?"

Mokuba's eyes snapped open as he heard Seto walk in. Spinning around, he saw Seto at the top of the steps, frozen in horror at the state of the front room. Seto remained quiet for a good long minute, in which Mokuba tensed. Isono heard and came in himself to see Kaiba looking around at the disaster in front of him.

Finally, Seto looked down at his younger brother, "Mokuba... what happened here?"

"Hehe," Mokuba started, getting up in case he needed to run, "Um, well, funny story about that, Seto. Did you happen to have to tutor Wheeler?"

Seto stared at Mokuba as Mokuba continued, "'Cause he said you did and he... sort of invited over some... friends?"

Seto didn't move for another minute when Mokuba finally asked, "Seto? Nii.. Nii-sama?"

Seto swallowed hard, not saying a word, but when his eyes finally came back to Mokuba, his younger brother saw the danger immediately.

"Well, I've gotta get ready for school, okayseeyouafterschool, bye!" He dashed from the room instantly, getting out of the fire breathing dragon's range.

Overall, he had thought that went quite well. Seto hadn't exploded on him, or at least he hadn't had a chance to. And he wasn't in trouble. Well, that wasn't true as he soon found himself grounded for the next month. But he did take comfort in the fact that Wheeler was equally sharing the blame as Seto had made sure to humiliate and degrade Wheeler at every possible chance he got for the next month as well. Oh, and Wheeler did fail his tests in the class, too. Yet even a month's time couldn't repress the memory of the party. So when Mokuba answered the door again to find Joey and a poor unhappy Yugi at the door, he was less than pleased.

"Hey, Mokuba, man, haven't seen you in a while, is Kaiba home?" Joey asked.

Mokuba slammed the door shut and locked it tight. Joey looked at Yugi in confusion, oblivious to the reason behind that sort of reaction, "What's his problem?"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he dragged Joey from Kaiba's property, while Mokuba smiled and slapped his hands together, disaster averted.

-Y-

**A/N:** Poor Mokuba, dealing with Joey can't be fun. Just to let you know, I love Joey. I have nothing against Joey. I actually find him pretty funny. So I wasn't trying to rag on him. But I like stories when he starts the problem. But hey, at least Seto got to sleep through it, right? Right? I suppose any good mood he might of been in is gone, but that's how it goes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading! Please Review! Later and keep rocking the world!

Rena


End file.
